


Barflight

by tessykins



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice coat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barflight

The bar isn’t much to look at, and neither are the patrons. But in a tiny town on a dusty road on Tait’s Moon, he didn’t expect much different. It’s not a place he’d ever choose to drink in if he didn’t have a mission. It’s not the sort of place Time Agents frequent.

But there are definitely benefits.

The clientele, for instance.

There’s two men and a woman sitting in a corner, all beautiful and obviously battle-scarred. But it’s the man in the middle that’s fascinating Jack. Strong and handsome with a charming smile. Boots covered in dust, a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

Jack’s caught the man’s eye several times now, but the man has just frowned and pointedly looked away. Jack isn’t going to let that stop him; he’s not used to being rejected.

Jack grins as the man approaches the bar and orders something in Chinese. The man glances at him, and Jack grins wider.

“Nice coat,” Jack says.

Drink in hand, the man stalks over to Jack’s stool. “I ain’t sly,” he states.

Jack laughs. “I never said you were.”

The man scowls. “You were certainly lookin’ like you were thinkin’ it.”

“More like hoping,” Jack says.

The man’s face softens, he almost smiles. “I’m Mal. Captain Mal Reynolds.”

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Yeah? I haven’t seen you or your ship ‘round these parts before.”

Jack grins. “I’m not from around here. Not by a long shot.”

Mal cocks an eyebrow and sips at his drink. “I don't reckon any of us are from around here.”

Jack laughs and clinks his drink against Mal's. “Cheers to that.”

It takes a few more drinks before they make it outside. That's okay, the Time Agency's picking up the tab.

Liquor is still burning the back of Jack's throat as Mal shoves him against the slatboard wall and kisses him hard. Mal kisses rough, without finesse. Slick and biting and an edge underneath that screams to Jack in the language of war.

Jack knots his hand in Mal's worn shirt. Then he shoves him back, spinning them around until Mal is the one against the wall.

Mal glares at him, hands grabbing at Jack's arms. “I ain't sly, and I ain't a girl.”

Jack grins and cups Mal through patched trousers. Mal moans and his head falls back against the wall with a solid _thunk_. “We'll see about that.”


End file.
